More Than a Toy
by KitsuneandNaruto
Summary: Kat has the twins as friends. She's always wondered just how much she ment to them, but she's concerned she means more than she thinks. Thinking it not fair to make them share, she's in battle with herself. Little does she know, the boys share very well.


"Kat, you got two more! I gotta go pick up some more merchandise, I'll be right back, hold down the fort 'till then." As Claire walked away, Kat sighed. She was working in a small food shop for community service helping Claire, who was two years older, take care of the business while the owner was away. It had been good to her so far but the thought of doing it by herself while Claire went out made her a little uneasy, she had never really been in charge. She was usually sent out to do the extra shopping. And knowing Claire, she would get distracted. The two customers thanked her after they were serviced and Kat sat back down, drinking some water, it was a pretty warm day and it wouldn't be the first time she got dehydrated. Claire came back and practically floated into the shop.

"You certainly took a while." Kat sits up in the chair and Claire looks over to her, snapping out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh, yeah the shop was a ways by walk."

"… It's on the corner of this block. What REALLY happened?" Kat smirks, already knowing the answer.

"In my defense, art like that should be enjoyed, not ignored!"

"Your obsession with that guy gets really annoying. Business was slow while you were gone." Kat stands up to put the groceries away and Claire gives her an apologetic stare and a little pout.

Kat finished handing the customer his coffee, and he thanked her and bowed slightly before turning to leave, almost bumping into two teenage boys. He bows and gives his apologies and they tell him it's fine, in unison. The two of them walk to the counter, one flipping some of his ginger bangs out of his vision the other giving a sly smile at the note of barista not noticing them yet. Her practically blonde hair fell out of the messy clip it was in and she bit her tongue lightly between her canines as she thought over the cash register. At the small ring of the service bell, she snapped back to reality and painted on a smile as she addressed the new customers.

"Hello sirs, can I help you?" Kat blinks her hazel eyes and swallows. The two twins widely smile at her and Claire watches from the side.

"As a matter of fact, you can. My brother and I have been contemplating for a while what we could do to fix our boredom. Do you have any suggestions?" Hikaru leans forward onto the counter and Kat raises an eyebrow at his, forward attempt.

"No."

"Come on. Not even a tiny idea." Kaoru looks at her with a pleading look. Kat sighs and steps back to address both brothers.

"You shouldn't fraternize with the employees. It's not very becoming."

"Then why don't you take a break?" Hikaru leans closer to Kat and the two of them get into an argument over Kat taking off work. Kaoru slips over to address Claire.

"How much do you have to bribe you to give her the rest of the day off?" Claire smiles and watches Kat and Hikaru.

"Will it be funny?"

"Extremely."

"Then that's all the payment I need." Carefully walking back over it seemed as if Kaoru had never left. Silently signaling to put their plan into motion, Kaoru barely suppresses a smile.

"…and that's that!" Slamming her hand onto the counter, Kat closes her eyes to enjoy the victory of Hikaru's silence. Her victory was cut short by the clanking and cold feel of metal around her right wrist. Her eyes shoot open and as she looks down, the one end of a metal handcuff sat there. Following it to the other end, she found it attached to Hikaru's left wrist and both of them smiling from ear to ear. Claire walks over and sets a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you leave for the rest of the day?" Kat's shoulders slink and she about gave up right there, but her pride wouldn't let her.

"Take. It. Off. Now." Closing her eyes again and trying not to blow up at the two of them, Kat bites the inside of her bottom lip.

"But it'll be so much more fun this way." Pulling her wrist out from under her, Kat falls onto the counter merely centimeters away from Hikaru. "Don't you think?" Involuntarily, she blushes light pink and Kaoru shoves his brother slightly.

"She isn't all yours you know."

"Take, it off." Still glaring at them, Kat knows it won't be so easy. Both boys began to share a mischievous smile.

"Not unless you come with us willingly." Kat turns her attention to addressing the younger of the two.

"There's this magic little thing called working, which I'm trying to do right now. I mean, come on, you're scaring away the customers!" Hikaru stands up and without giving Kat much time to think, hops over the counter. Stepping back, Kat trys to process what's happening. Hikaru pulls her back using the handcuff and with no hesitation, flips her over his shoulder. Walking through the little door that led behind the counter, Kat wiggled and beat with everything she had, feeling rather uncomfortable with all this. Walking toward the door Hikaru barely seems to notice. Kaoru follows behind watching Kat and laughing occasionally.

"Remember boys, it's only rape if she doesn't like it." Claire, who was enjoying this far too much, waves after them and laughs to herself. Kat's jaw about hits the floor.

"Claire you little b-" Kaoru covered her mouth, knowing Kat had a temper sometimes.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want to dirty that pretty mouth of yours." Kaoru ignores the glare he gets from Kat and reaches around her waist to untie the apron. Tossing it to Claire, she catches it and sighs. Shaking her head, she isn't worried, so much as just enjoying the awkward friendship Kat had with the twins. It had been a few months, since that day.

(~Flashback~)

Kat walked into the store, nervous. Her mom had told her to try on some pretty clothes to make herself feel better after being tossed out by her, now, ex-boyfriend. She might not be able to afford anything, but at least she could feel pretty for the time being. After some time looking around, Kat picks up an elegant dress and breaks down to walk to the dressing rooms. Closing the little cubicle door, she strips and tries on the dress. Stepping out, she admires herself in the mirror. She closes her eyes and whispers to herself.

"He doesn't know what he's missing."

"I've been enlightened." Feeling a, body, against her shoulder, this person whispers into her ear. Kats eyes shoot open and she becomes so stiff and frightened she barely takes note of another body against her other shoulder.

"See Hikaru, I told you she would look pretty in the dress." Kat, being thoroughly afraid, starts to feel rather faint and with not more than enough time to squeak, she blacks out and falls.

Once Kat comes to, she can hear frantic voices, talking about her.

"I told you, I think we went too far this time, Hikaru! Look, the girl is passed out in your lap!"

"I didn't know! Does it look like I don't care!"

"What are we gonna do! What if she doesn't wake up?" Kat's body starts to cooperate again and she carefully tries to open her eyes. The bright light nearly blinding her she tries to turn her head away from it, but she turns into a pair of pants. "Hikaru! She's moving!"

"What?" It was about at that moment Kat started connecting the dots. Obviously there were two people, and she was lying in ones lap. How she got there, was beyond her. Sitting up, she looked around. One ginger haired boy who looked approximately the same age as her was looking her straight in the eyes and looking rather relieved that she was awake. Slinking back away from him, she ran into someone else and looking up, she saw the same boy above her.

Kat starts screaming and a hand is placed over her mouth. Looking up, the rather flustered boy was holding a finger to his lips.

"Shhh! Do you WANT to get us all caught?" At a loss for words Kat stands up.

"Where are you going!" The other one stands up and grabs Kat's wrist she turns around and smacks his hand away. Giving a fully intentional glare, she practically growls.

"I'm leaving. And you, perverts, had better stay out of my way and avoid watching me change! Believe it or not," walking into the changing stall, Kat sloughs off the dress. "I haven't had the greatest last few days!" She steps back into her little blue shorts and white tank top. "and your little _prank_," She stomps out of the changing cubicle and glares directly at the twins. "did NOT, make me feel any better." Grabbing the dress she fumbles to put it back on the hanger and shoves it back into the rack. She completely ignores the employee when she says 'have a nice day' and proceeds to fume all the way down the street. As Hikaru and Kaoru fumble out of the changing room after her, they get a few confused stares followed by, impressed stares, from the other customers, all being girls. Fixing his sleeve which had come slightly unrolled Kaoru walks up to the employee.

"Did you see a girl stomp out of here just a second ago?" The employee blushes slightly but points down the street in the general direction of Kat. The two twins bowed and thanked her, then ran out of the store after Kat.

"Wait!"

"Miss, we need to talk to you!" The twins barreled down the street at top speed and Kat turns to enter the shop Claire was getting ready to walk out of. Taking a quick glance up the street she saw the twins. Throwing herself into the door, she ran right into Claire and dumped her drink all over her.

"Kat! What was that all about!" Kat looks back out the clear doors and pulls Claire farther into the store and back into the one person bathroom. Backing against the door, she locked it and slumped to the floor, trying to catch her breath and calm down.

"KAT! What was that!" Kat listens and hears footsteps approaching as 'thank you' s are said. With a jumbling sound, the door unlocks and opens as Kat falls backwards out of the restroom. Landing between the twins she tries to stand up and run away again, but someone grabs her by the waist and with a mighty heave pulled her up and back into the bathroom.

So there she was, backed against the wall, stuck in a stupid bathroom with two guys she didn't know and Claire. The door was locked and the boys were closing in on her.

"OHMYGAWD DON'T RAPE ME! CLAIRE HELP!"

"What? Rape you, why would we do that?"

"We didn't get to properly introduce ourselves earlier. Hikaru Hitachiin." With an out stretched hand and a wide smile, Kat just sat on the ground in awe. After a (what seemed to be) long pause, she reached up and shook, Hikaru's hand.

"And I would be his brother, Kaoru Hitachiin." Kaoru extends his hand and As Kat shakes it, he pulls her up. "I'd like to formally apologize for the misunderstanding earlier."

"Kaoru and I were doing a little odd job for our mother. She was thinking about merchandising some of her fashions in some new shops, and asked us to look over a few. If we had known our little joke would affect you as much as it did-"

"We wouldn't have done it." Kaoru finishes for his brother. Claire walks over and shoves the two out of the way.

"Kat, I'd like to know what's going on. What are these, handsome, yet sort of… odd, boys talking about?" Claire hovers over Kat and Kat just sighs.

"It all stated because of the break up with Nathan!" As Kat rambles on about the story, Claire occasionally looks to the twins who give small nods to confirm what Kat says. Once Kat is just about done, she sighs. "And that's what happened." Claire looks at the twins, a rather devious smile on her face.

"You two." She steps toward them and they step back, but not quick enough. Claire catches them by their collars. "had better take care of Kat."

"Wh-what?" Hikaru gives a confused stare and Claire lets go and smiles.

"Take care of her."

"But… what!" Kaoru mimics his brothers confused stare.

"EXCUSE ME! LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU WERE _NOT_ MY PIMP!" Kat shouts from her little corner. Claire walks back over.

"Come on, Neko-chan, you need this."

"You are the WORST older sister figure EVER!" Claire walks over to the door, swinging her strawberry blonde locks away she smiles.

"You'll love me before the day's over." With that she left and the twins mischievous smiles make Kat nervous.

"Hikaru…"

"Yes?"

"I think we've found a new toy."

"A NEW _WHAT!_" The twins close her in and while Kaoru grabs he legs to keep her from kicking, Hikaru grabs under her arms and the two work as a team to carry her out, despite her protests. After a short time of Kat wringing the twins out for their 'un-called for behavior' and calming down. She started to realize how much (…dare she say?) 'fun' she had today. And that was the beginning of their friendship. The twins got to play with their 'toy' whenever they were bored. And Kat practically got two incredibly smoking schmexy TWINS to be FWB with. More or less; she said things were completely innocent , but something told Claire better.

(~end flashback~)

Kat eventually gave up and the three of them walked away for a short time in silence. They got a few confused stares, but just ignored them. When they got to the end of the street Hikaru put her down and pulled a set of car keys from his pocket. Pointing them dead ahead, the lights to a very sleek red car flash. Kat shook her head as the realization hit her.

"No. No no no no no, I am not getting in that thing with you driving!" Hikaru looks to her and then smiles coyly.

"Kaoru…" Tossing the keys to his brother, Hikaru smiles at Kat. Kaoru walks up to the car and promptly starts it. Hikaru opens the back door and gestures for Kat to get in. She stands on the curb, arms crossed, and a defiant glare on her face.

"I'm not going." Kaoru steps out of the car and gives Kat his best puppy dog eyes.

"Aw, how come?"

"Don't you _want_ to be our friend, Kat?" Hikaru follows his brothers suit and Kat, under the undeniable sad kawaii-ness, breaks down. Her arms drop and she lets go of a long sigh.

"Fine…" She climbs into the back and Hikaru climbs in next to her, beaming. Kaoru throws an arm behind the passenger's seat and turns to face is cab-mates.

"Next stop, casa de Hitachin!" Giving a huge smile, he turns around and puts the car in reverse to back out of his parking spot. Kat almost regrets agreeing to go with them. Letting out a small squeak, she closes her eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the car pulls up the drive of the Hitachin residence and Kat sighs in relief. Hikaru opens the door and they hop out and Kaoru takes the open arm on Kat's left side while Hikaru grabs her right arm. Unlocking the silver cuff, Hikaru smiles at Kat and Kat rolls her eyes to face Kaoru who had one of the trademark smiles of the Hitachin twins. Leading Kat inside, the boys sit her at the end of a long dining room table and Hikaru leaves to get something. Sighing loudly, Kat slumps onto the table, covering her face with her arms as Kaoru inwardly laughed at her childish tendency.

"What's wrong kitty-Kat?" Using the nickname his brother and he had created for Kat, Kaoru sets a hand on her shoulder. She moves her arm just enough so he could see her face, and she gives a threatening glare. Kaoru just raises an eyebrow at this and smiles with an expression of defeat that Kat knew meant he understood it was an empty promise.

"I think you guys are being a bit ridiculous. More ridiculous than usual." Sitting up, Kat relaxes into her chair and gives a sideways glance at the sort of confused boy who sat no more than seven inches from her.

"How so?" Kat pushed her hair back and bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. She tried to figure the best way to explain that they were a bit more forward than usual. _I mean, what was with the handcuff? Where did they even get that!_ She didn't have much more time to think because Hikaru walked back through the doors holding a bowl and smiling from ear to ear. When he set the bowl down, it was filled with cherries. On a past occasion, Kat had mentioned that she used to love eating the cherries off the trees back home in Tennessee before she moved to Japan with her mom. She had honestly thought they weren't listening.

"Wh-what are these?" Staring into the bowl at the little round spheres, she wasn't sure if she was afraid, or touched.

"Cherries, you do like them,"

"Don't you?" Kaoru finished his brothers statement and Kat faintly smiled. Looking at the two of them she inhaled to say something.

"I'm not hungry." The twins looked deflated but because she felt sorry, Kat reached out to take a few. She pulled the stem off and with precision in no more than three seconds she extracted the pit. Hikaru and Kaoru watched this while finding it interesting that she was so good. Noticing the twins dumbfounded stares, Kat turns to address them. "Is something wrong?"

"I didn't know you were so talented at, that."

"Talented at what?" Kat straightens in her seat, a little uncomfortable that there would be some innuendoes flying around soon.

"It's just," Hikaru starts, but stops to consider the right words. "It's just, You took that pit out awfully fast… That's talent."

"That's practice… It might have been a while, but it's like riding a bike, you never really forget."

"Anyway…" And the three got into a very interesting conversation about nothing. Kat really did love Hikaru and Kaoru, but she really hated leading them on. She always thought that maybe they loved her more than she wanted to admit she loved them, and she didn't really find it fair to make them share. But, deep in her heart, she kept fooling herself into thinking that it may not matter.

They hadn't even noticed how late it was until they heard a clap of thunder and decided to hazard a glance out the window. It was raining, hard, and Kat knew that her mom would be out on her business trip by now and Claire would be the only one wondering where she was. She flipped her phone open and read the message Claire had sent her.

NEKO-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU? ! I stopped by your house and no one was home! I tried calling the guys but they wouldn't answer their phone! TXT MEEEE!

Kat sighed.

"Hey guys, where's your phone?" They looked at her, then looked at each other, then back to her. All three raced to the bedroom and the twins checked their phone and Kat texted Claire back. After that was settled, Kat walked into the TV room and flipped to a random channel. She sat sideways on the couch and let her legs drape over the side. A few minutes later the twins walk in.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" They speak together in the way that made Kat roll her eyes.

"Yes." Kat kept staring at the TV, not entirely absorbed in what was going on.

"But, I brought popcorn." Kaoru looks right at her and as if to prove his point, shook the bowl to prove it wasn't an illusion. Kat just giggled and swung her legs out. She patted the cushion beside her and the two of them sat down. Kat swung her legs back up to drape across their laps. They just sat like that for a few minutes until Kat stood up and sat back down, right between the two of them. She pulled both of them into a hug and they looked at each other.

"I love you guys."

"We know."

"I just, I feel like I don't tell you two enough. Or, that I'm never convincing enough." Kat sniffles and tries to blink away the tears. Hikaru and Kaoru just smile and wrap her in an embrace all three of them wouldn't exchange for anything.

"We take to heart, every thoughtful word you say. So even if it was only once, it would feel like a hundred times." Kaoru gives Kat a small peck on the forehead.

"And we don't know anyone, who can be more convincing than you." Hikaru gives Kat a peck on the forehead too.

"We love you too, Kat." Kat just smiled as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"We know what you're thinking," Hikaru whispers in her ear.

"And you can love," Kaoru whispers in her ear too.

"Both of us." They smile together and Kat just sits there. After a few seconds of thought, Kat stops fighting and snuggles into her best guy friends.

In the morning Kat woke up to the vibration in her pocket. She tried to sit up but she had two sets of arms holding onto her. She smiled and rolled her eyes. She tried her best to maneuver out of her, friends, grasps and opened her phone.

"Hello?" She spoke sort of softly still, so as not to bother them any further.

"Kat, am I picking you up? Or, what?" It was Claire on the other end and Kat looked to her left and right before replying.

"A few hours. All I need, is a few hours."

"You got it. Hey, how are they? You didn't blow them too much, did you?"

"I didn't at all. I gotta go, see you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Kat closed the phone and threw it to the end of the bed. She yawned and lay back down. She smiled. Hikaru and Kaoru were probably the only people she knew, that would be fully content sharing something as precious as a girl's heart. Kat was always more than a toy to them, from the second they began to really get to know her, they had loved her. Kat laughed to herself. How could she have not seen that until now?


End file.
